1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used to manipulate tubular members. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices, particularly elevators, used to selectively grip and manipulate pipes equipped with enlarged ends.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices for gripping and manipulating pipe members are well known in the prior art, particularly in the field of well drilling and working. In various stages of well operations, for example, it is necessary to raise or lower pipe segments between different levels, to move pipe segments from one storage area to another, and to raise or lower pipe segments out of or into well holes. Elevators are often used to carry out such manipulations. Many such elevators are massive and bulky, cumbersome to transport, and expensive to manufacture. In other cases, sling lines and man-handling are the primary means used to maneuver the pipes. Manual pipe-handling can be difficult and even dangerous, particularly where there is a possibility that a pipe may be dropped. An efficient, inexpensive, and relatively lightweight elevator that is simple to operate would be of considerable advantage in many pipe-handling operations, even when such elevator is supplemented by manhandling.